


In which Jamie is very childish (or Valentine's day)

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Jamie is a bit nieve, M/M, Mistaken sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Jamie is very childish and gets a bit of a telling off from Polly. Also, Ben is gay. I just think that it makes sense!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jamie is very childish (or Valentine's day)

They had him cornered. Jamie sank down nervously into the armchair as they came closer, in a motion that could quite easily be counted as shrinking away fearfully. Ben and Polly wore twin expressions:  
He was in A LOT OF TROUBLE.  
Jamie gulped, finding himself suddenly unable to swallow. "...Hello."   
"Jamie!"  
And there it was. Polly's offended glare and sharp tone. Usually Ben was sitting next to him, - they had to sit down when Polly told them off because she wasn't very tall - being told off, either because they had had a fight, or because they had done something, working together, to make Polly and the Doctor's lives more...interesting.  
But this time Ben was glaring at him too. "I can't believe you'd do that!" he barked, offended, turning away from the Highlander, who was still cowering in the armchair. Polly didn't let him off so easily, though the look on Ben's face made his heart hurt. "Jamie!" she said again, snapping his gaze back to her.  
Gosh, she thought, he looks a bit like a frightened rabbit. Still, after what he did- the very thought excited her to rage again.  
"What on earth made you think that was a good idea?"  
"You match!" the boy blurted out suddenly. "I mean, the blonde and everything and you're both kind of sweet and kind of grumpy and I heard something about St Valentine, and-"  
He looked up helplessly at Polly and Ben, and Ben simultaneously sighed and winced as he realised what Jamie had been trying to do and Polly turned away from him, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.  
"Jamie," he started. "I'm not... on the same team as Polly, got it?"  
"Eh?"  
"I don't like girls."  
"No time to be childish, Ben."  
"Jamie! I'm not being childish. I mean, I don't want to go out with females. I don't go out with females."  
"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry, Ben, I just thought-"  
"Nah. Not your fault."  
"Don't ever do anything like that again, Jamie, okay?" asked Polly softly. "And don't get the TARDIS involved either."  
He nodded, still nervous and guilty-looking, then sprang from the chair and fled. "Gawd," said Ben, almost laughing. "He's like a little kid, isn't he?"  
"He can be our little brother." she smiled, hugging him.

And it was no wonder they had been angry, really. Polly and Ben waking up to find themselves in each others rooms - and wearing no pyjamas - had been surprising enough. But the chocolates everywhere and love hearts had been too much.


End file.
